Blue Eyed Baby
by aweso
Summary: Set a few months from now, Callie and Arizona talk about possibilities...


_Set a few months from now, Callie and Arizona talk about possibilities..._

_

* * *

_

"He could have blue eyes, you know?" Callie startled Arizona out of her thoughts with her comment. They were snuggled together on the couch, Callie's head resting in Arizona's lap while each woman read their own copy of a baby book Bailey had recommended to them. After a long day and a long few days of research and surgeries keeping them from spending any real time together, they'd finally been able to settle down for the night.

Arizona slowly took that thought in, questions flying in rapid succession through her head. Deciding to start at the beginning, she shook her head in confusion and asked, _"He?"_

Laughing, Callie sat up next to her girlfriend on the couch. "The baby." Waiving a hand dismissively, she added, "Or she, whatever, but still... I'm excited that blue eyes are a possibility."

Arizona hadn't considered that; with all that had gone on in the past few months, she'd only imagined a mini-Calliope with dark hair and dark eyes when she thought about the baby. "How do you figure?"

"Well, Mark has blue eyes, my dad has blue eyes... we both know how biology works, Arizona, and this kid? _Our kid?_ Could have blue eyes, too.

Arizona took a moment to think about it, picturing a dark haired little boy or girl with bright blue eyes. A shy smile spread across her face. "Huh. I hadn't thought about that." Deciding she needed more time to sit with that thought, she diverted, "You _are_ a sucker for blue eyes. And if he has dimples?" She rolled her eyes thinking about it. "I'm going to have to work double time or else you'll let this kid get away with murder."

"Oh, _please_, like it was ever a questions that you're going to be the hard ass of the two of us." Knowing Arizona was still processing her feelings about her latest revelation, Callie allowed her the time. "Do you know who I think has the prettiest blue eyes though? Eyes that make me catch my breath when they look at me because I can just see _all this love_ staring out from them?"

Grateful for the reprieve, Arizona caught her bottom lip between her teeth and gave it some thought, drawing out her answer... "Frank Sinatra?"

"Mmm..." Callie leaned closer into Arizona on the couch, running her hand up the blonde's thigh. "No, not Sinatra."

Arizona set her book down the side table, letting her hands run casually through Callie's hair, leaning back into the pillows behind her and opening up to Callie's roaming hands. "Not Sinatra, huh? Mmm... Reese Witherspoon?"

Callie's hand paused while running along Arizona's side, "Oh, yeah, she's cute, let's go with her. Reese Witherspoon. _Yup_. LOVE her blue eyes."

The hands in Callie's hair halted at her response, teasingly tugging slightly at the dark locks. "I've always suspected it would be another blue-eyed blonde that stole you from me..." With a smirk, she added, "I like it though- you're aiming high." Raising an eyebrow she continued, "Good luck trying to track her down though. Call me if you manage to get a date."

"Luck? C'mon, please..." Callie leaned in closer to Arizona's ear and whispered, "I'm _hot_."

Arizona snorted and kissed Callie's lips softly, "Oh, _honey_. You are seven months pregnant. You're hot, yes,_ absolutely_, but you're also tired all the time, cranky, and hormonal. You're not up for the demands that come with starting a new relationship."

"Shut up, I totally am." Arizona cast a doubtful look in her direction and Callie waivered, "Like what?"

"Like putting on high heels." Callie cringed at the thought while Arizona chuckled.

"Having a bit of booze to take the edge off..." Leaning up to nip at Callie's ear, she added, "And the energy for marathon sex."

Callie leaned back and considered her girlfriend. With a sigh of resignation she conceded, "You're probably right. But don't you think Reese would understand?"

Arizona let a peal of laughter loose as she watched Callie's face fall with the realization. Callie tried hard to feign offense but couldn't help but join in. Together they giggled at their own conversation, letting their laughs taper off into an easy silence. Callie snuggled into Arizona, her head resting against the blonde's chest with a contented sigh, reveling in the quiet comfort they felt with one another. Kissing the brunette on the top of her head, Arizona began, "I'm excited blue eyes are a possibility, too." Callie nodded slowly, taking Arizona's hand and stroking her thumb across the soft skin as she continued talking. "I know they're not my eyes, not really, and I'm already madly in love with our baby no matter what color his eyes are, but blue eyes?' She squeezed the brunette's hand gently as her other hand fell on Callie's stomach. "That there's a chance he or she might have blue eyes, too? That's awesome."

They remained cozily entangled on the couch a while longer, enjoying their comfortable silence until Callie yawned loudly. Sitting up, she cast a sly glance toward Arizona, she said, "I _am_ tired all the time, I suppose." She leaned in to kiss Arizona, gently holding her face and pressing their lips together suggestively, "And you're right. I may not be up for marathon sex... but I bet I could still give it a few rounds." Slowly standing, she held out a hand for the blonde and asked, "Join me?"

* * *

_A/N: This is my first fic ever, and my first time writing in years. Creative and critical comments are welcomed!_


End file.
